


Birthday Forgotten

by Evvy96



Series: Avengers x Reader Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Forgetting, Friendship, Make Up For It, Other, Sadness, Screw Up, celebration, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96





	Birthday Forgotten

y/n=your name  
e/c=eye colour  
s/c=skin colour  
n/n=nickname  
b/d-birthdate  
f/c=favourite colour  
d/l=dress length  
b/s=body shape  
f/f=favourite flower

*In this one-shot, you, my dear reader, have the power to control the elements

Reader’s POV

Today started out so great. I woke up with a smile on my face, a special message from FRIDAY, my heart leaping out of chest in anticipation for the day, and a spring in my step as I skipped into the kitchen. Today was my birthday, and even though it was my first ever birthday without any of my family with me, I was still excited to spend it with my second family; my team.

The first people I saw for the day was Sam, Steve and Bucky, who were sitting at the table with a coffee in their hands and, in Steve’s case, a newspaper in front of his face. I smiled at my friends, pouring myself a tea and grabbing my cereal, seating myself in front of the trio.

“Morning boys. Beautiful day isn’t it?” I chirped. Steve glanced up from his paper to give me a smile, Bucky gave me a brief hug, and Sam turned his head my way. “Morning (n/n). Yeah, I guess it is a nice day out. Perfect weather for the morning run we had just before.” I smiled again, starting to wonder if they had perhaps forgotten. “That’s nice Sammy. So, you guys got anything planned for today? Anything… special in mind?” Bucky gave me an odd look. “Nope. Nothing special planned. Just a regular day hanging out in the tower Common Room. Wanna join us?” My smile faltered. They forgot. “Oh, uh, no thanks, I’m good. I think I’ll go annoy Tony, Bruce and Loki or spar with Clint, Vision, Thor and Pietro. I’ll see you guys later I guess.”

They returned my farewell, and I quickly moved to the elevator, pressing the button for the training floor. Perhaps Clint, Piet and Vision had remembered. Natasha and Wanda were currently out of the country on a mission, so I knew it was a long shot that I would get any messages from them today, but before they left they promised they would celebrate with me as soon as they got back.

My hopes were dashed there too. All I had received was an offer to spar with them and an invite to maybe play some video games with them later. I declined, my spirits slowly falling further as I made my way to the lab. Surely Tony and Bruce hadn’t forgotten.

When I got to the lab, only Tony and Loki occupied the large room, Tony sitting with his head bent over his latest project idea blueprints and Loki leaning against the closest wall. “Hey Tony, Loki. Where’s Bruce? It’s kinda weird seeing the Science Bros split up with one in the lab.”

Tony’s head lifted from the schematics, a smile on his face. “Hey (y/n), Brucey is out on a coffee run. We’ve been at this since like 3am. What brings you down here babe?” My smile faltered again, but I covered it up before either man could notice. “Oh, just wanted to come down and see how my two favourite nerds and my favourite prankster were doing. You know you guys should really get more sunlight. You’re gonna start looking like Vampires you stay cooped up in here much longer.” Tony chuckled, “Yeah, you might be right there (y/n). We’ll have to look into getting out some more during the day. Now angel, you know I absolutely love you joining us down here for some fun sciencey experiments and making explosions of pretty colours, but Bruce and I are about to start testing a pretty dangerous prototype, and I wouldn’t dream of putting your pretty face in harm’s way. I’ll call you down as soon as we’re done and we can have some fun later okay?”

My face completely fell at that. Even Tony and Loki forgot my birthday, and it seemed like Bruce had too. Not one of the guys remembered. My heart broke clean in half. “Oh, no, sure.” I stated quickly, trying to keep my voice from breaking. “You guys have fun. Call me down when you’re done. We’ll, uh, we’ll mix together some chemicals and create some cool effects. Yeah, okay, bye Tony.”

After leaving the lab I made my way up to my room. It was late afternoon at this point, so most of my birthday had passed me by without a single reason to really celebrate. I changed into some loose cotton pants and a baggy t-shirt before curling up on my bed, letting my façade break down and the tears spill from my eyes, my sobs, chocking my breaths and jolting my entire body. I missed my family, wishing they were here to make me feel loved, cause at the moment, I didn’t feel that at all.

\------------------------

After what seemed like forever, I heard a knock at my door, followed by Bruce’s voice, asking if he could come in. I cleared my throat and called out that he could open the door, and wiped my eyes as he opened the door. Maybe someone had finally remembered.

“Hey (y/n). I came up to ask if you wanted to join me and Tony in the lab. He said you came down earlier to hang out, and we’re done testing out the dangerous stuff, so he sent me up to get you.” Of course he didn’t remember. What was I thinking, hoping he, of all people would?

“Uh, no thanks Bruce, I’m not feeling too good, so I’m just gonna try and get to sleep early. Don’t wanna be getting sick now do I?” Bruce seemed to hear the croak in my voice, then I saw his eyes sweep over my face, noticing my undoubtedly red, puffy eyes. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” “Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about my family is all. I miss them, ya know.” “well do you want me to stay and keep you company? I haven’t got anything else I need to do today, we can sit in bed and snuggle, watch some movies. What’dya say?”

My heart shattered  a little more at his words. “No thanks. I’m all good. I just, um, need some time to myself. I’ll be fine, really. You can go back down to Tony. I’ll, um, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” He looked like he wanted to say something, but let the matter go, placing a kiss on my head and leaving me to my own thoughts again.

What a crappy birthday.

2nd Person POV

Bruce stood outside (y/n)’s bedroom door, frowning. Something else was going on with her, he could tell. He made his way downstairs to the Common Room, where all of the boys were sitting watching a football game. “Hey guys, did any of you notice something off with (y/n) today?” he asked, grabbing everyone’s attention.

Steve, Sam and Bucky all shook their heads. “Nah man, she was all smiles and rainbows this morning at breakfast. Haven’t seen her since though.” Sam responded, his brow furrowing, wondering exactly WHY he hadn’t see the perky (h/c) head during the day. “Same here,” Pietro called out, “she came to zhe training room earlier today smiling, said somezhing about vhat ve had planned for today, zhen left.” Vision and Clint echoed their agreement with Pietro’s statement. “Well I just went to see her. Tony promised after we finished working on our prototype she could come down and hang with us, but she was all curled up in bed already. She had been crying, said she was thinking about her family, but what was weird is she turned me down when I offered to spend the night cuddling with her and watching movies.”

The rest of the guys shared a worried look. (Y/n) never turned down the opportunity to cuddle with any of them, no matter how she was feeling. It was her favourite thing to do next to playing small pranks on them. And they had noticed before, the day that had started out so beautiful had turned dark and cold, a rain storm coming out of nowhere. They realised then it was (y/n)’s powers reacting to her emotions. “Wow, that’s unusual. Maybe we should go see if she’s okay.” Steve suggested, only for Bruce to shake his head. “She said she just wanted to be left alone for the night. Hopefully she’ll be better by the morning.” They all agreed they would check on her after breakfast the next morning if she hadn’t made an appearance by then, then made their ways to their own floors for some rest.

The following morning had all of the boys more concerned than the previous night. Steve, who’s floor was just above (y/n)’s, had spent the majority of the night listening to her cry, her sobs pushing through the layer separating their floors and echoing in his ears thanks to his Super Soldier enhanced hearing. She had finally fallen asleep at around 4 in the morning, and Steve had snuck down to her room to see tears staining her delicate (s/c) skin, her cheeks red and her pillow transparent from the amount of tears she had shed. The rain continued outside, pouring from the sky and not showing any signs of clearing up any time soon. They agreed to let her sleep, voting to check on her later in the afternoon once they could be sure she’d had a lest a good 8 hours of sleep.

When it was just past noon, the boys were gathered around the television again, a movie playing but none of them really paying attention to it. Their heads turned as the elevator doors opened, hoping (y/n) had woken and come down to join them, back to her normal, cheerful self. Instead they were met with the puffed out, soaked to the bone figures of Natasha and Wanda, rushing into the room and scanning the bodies, obviously not finding (y/n) amongst the crowd.

“Hey, how was yesterday, did (y/n) have a good day? What’d you guys get up to for her?” Natasha panted, clutching at her side and attempting to wring out her hair. The other two female Avengers had booked it from the Meeting Room after Fury had debriefed them, wanting to spend the rest of the day with (y/n) to make up for not getting home in time for her birthday.

The guys shared a look of confusion. “Uh, yesterday was okay I guess?” Bucky responded warily. Something was going on, something only the girls seemed to be aware of. “I think (y/n) had an okay day, She was pretty cheery in the morning, but she started feeling a little down in the evening. Said she was missing her family, went to bed early and everything.” Bruce stated.

Natasha and Wanda shared a look, their faces portraying something that resembled a mixture of sadness, annoyance and anger. “You guys DO know what yesterday was, right?” Natasha asked, almost daring them to give her the answer she feared they had. “Um, no?” Vision responded, trying his very best not to cower away from the glare he and the others were receiving from the girls. “What, was it the anniversary of the accident? I thought that was a couple months ago?” Steve asked.

Natasha’s heart sank as she turned to her friend, her expression shocked. “Oh God, zhey forgot.” Wanda stated, devastated. “(Y/n) is probably crushed, sitting in her room, heartbroken.”

“Okay seriously, what was yesterday?!” Tony exclaimed. “What could possibly be so important about yesterday that Has Mother Nature all sulky in her room?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out so rude, but he, along with the rest of the guys, felt pretty annoyed that they were obviously missing something. “Well TONY” Natasha practically snarled, “yesterday was, as you so eloquently named her, was Mother Nature’s BIRTHDAY! First one without any blood relatives around too. In case you forgot, her cousin died four months ago on a mission, leaving her without a single member of her family left.”

There was dead silence. Natasha and Wanda were fuming, not believing that EVERY SINGLE ONE of the boys had forgotten their friend’s birthday. The boys jaws had dropped. “Th-that’s not possible. Her birthday is-“ “(B/d). Also known as YESTERDAY Loki.” Wanda sneered over Loki’s feeble stuttering. “Fuck.” Steve swore, though everyone was too shocked to notice the out of character statement.

“You guys are UNBELIEVABLE!!” Natasha started screaming. “AFTER EVERYHTING THAT BEAUTIFUL GIRL DOES FOR ALL OF YOU, YOU FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY EVER?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Wanda took over at this. “HOW COULD YOU BOYS BE SO INSENSITIVE?! SHE IS THERE FOR YOU GUYS NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION. HELL, SHE ONCE BROKE EVERY ASGARDIAN RULE SET IN PLACE BECAUSE YOU WERE FALSELY IMPRISONED LOKI! SHE ALMOST DIED MORE THAN ONCE DIVING IN FRONT OF A SHOT MEANT FOR ONE OF US BECAUSE WE WEREN’T LOOKING! HOW MANY TIMES HAS SHE SAID SHE CAN’T IMAGINE HER LIFE WITHOUT ONE OF YOU! WHO BELIEVED IN YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOUR PAST WAS BUCKY?! WHO DIDN’T LEAVE YOUR SIDE ONCE AS YOU SLOWLY ADJUSTED TO THE NEW WORLD STEVE?!”

The boys slowly cowered under the dagger-sharp gazes of the two women in front of them. Clint and Steve were like father-figures to Wanda, but at that moment, they felt like mere little boys who were being reprimanded by their mother as she glared at them.

“Okay, you know what? I can’t even look at any of you right now. I’m going to go and see (y/n), make sure she hasn’t become dehydrated from the amount I just know she’s cried. You had better find a way to fix this, or none of you will be able to stop me from making sure you never, EVER reproduce.” Natasha growled, making each of the boys shiver at the thought. She and Wanda turned away from the room, making their way back to the elevator.

When the two women approached their friend’s door, their hearts broke to hear sniffles and soft sobs coming from inside the room. Natasha slowly opened the door, peaking in to see (y/n) still curled up in her bed, her hair a knotted mess from her night of tossing and turning and her shoulders shaking from her suppressed sobs. Both she and Wanda quietly slipped into the room, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge whilst placing a hand each on (y/n)’s back. She turned to see her friends, her eyes red and puffy from hours of sobbing and tear marks staining her cheeks.

“Oh sveetheart.” Wanda cooed. “Ve are so sorry ve missed your special day. Ve tried so hard to get home in time, but ve just couldn’t.” “W-Wanda? N-N-Nat? W-When did y-you guys g-get home?” (Y/n) spoke, her voice breaking and stuttering as she attempted to control her sobs. “Not too long ago babochka. We just had to make a quick stop and dismember the boys for what they did to you. Do you wanna talk about it?” Nat asked, raising a hand to stroke her friend’s hair. (Y/n) just shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes once again. Honestly she was surprised she had any left to shed. She had been crying since early last night. She slid to the middle of her bed, allowing room for Nat and Wanda to cuddle up to her on each side, sandwiching her between them and wrapping their arms around her shaking frame and resting their heads beside hers. They stayed like that for a few hours, waiting for (y/n)’s cries to finally subside. When she was finally able to sit up and wipe her eyes, Wanda spoke up, “C’mon anđeo, let’s go out to celebrate. Ve promised after all, and ve don’t like to break promises. Nat and I even bought you a beautiful dress you can vear tonight. Ve saw it in a Venice market and couldn’t help but buy it for you.”

A few more hours had passed, and (y/n) was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. The dress Natasha and Wanda had bought her was truly beautiful. It was (d/l) and (f/c), simple yet accentuating her (b/s) figure in all the right places. The sizing was absolutely perfect and matched her favourite jewellery set to a T. She smiled at herself, her (e/c) eyes shining with happiness for the first time in over 24 hours. The red had almost completely disappeared and thanks to her skills with makeup, you could barely see any traces of puffiness around her face. Her (s/c) skin practically glowed as she stepped out of her bathroom to greet Natasha and Wanda, who were both as elegantly dressed as her. “Well, what do you think? Do I look okay?” “Divan!” “Oglushayushchiy!” they both replied. (Y/n) chuckled. “In English please? I only speak English and a little Italian.” They both laughed and, almost simultaneously, responded with “Stunning!” “Okay, I made Tony hand over one of his credit cards, so we’re going to one of the best night clubs in New York. We’re gonna drink, dance and have a great night and not pay a single dime.” Natasha smirked evilly. (Y/n) and Wanda laughed at their friend, before the three girls  left the bedroom and headed for the elevator. FRIDAY informed them that there was a limo waiting to take them to their destination and that all of the males had already retired for the night.

When they arrived at the club the music was pouring out of the doors and windows, the bass making the ground around the building vibrate. The girls giggled as they made their way through the front door and up the stairs to the top floor.

(Y/n) pushed open the heavy door to be met with a loud chorus of “SURPRISE!!!” as she walked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of a ginormous banner that stretched across the room, large block lettering spelling out ‘WE’RE SORRY/HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY’ and, standing underneath it in their best dancing outfits, were Tony, Steve, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Pietro, Thor, Loki, Vision and Bruce.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked upon her friends, her hear swelling with the love they were showing through, not only the smiles on their faces, but the bunches of (f/f) in each of their hands. The music hummed softly in the background as (y/n) walked towards her friends, tears starting to slip from her eyes once again, only this time, from happiness. Thank God for water-proof makeup.

“(N/n), we are so, so, SO SO SO sorry we forgot about your birthday. We know it doesn’t make up for what we did, but we just want you to know we love you.” Steve said as he walked forward, placing a kiss on her cheek and the flowers in her arms. “You’re always there for us, no matter what the situation, and none of us can believe how selfish we were to forget about the best day of our lives; the day you were born.” Bucky continued, also placing flowers in her hand and a kiss on her cheek. “Without that day, there would be no you, and we can’t have that.” Tony repeated the action. “Who would we have to cuddle without any objections?” Bruce followed. “Or play pranks with?” Loki stated. “Or give piggy back rides to?” Pietro approached. “Or talk to in the early hours of the morning?” Vision questioned. “Who would come on morning runs with me to keep me company whilst the Super Nuts lapped me repeatedly?” Sam asked, causing (y/n) to laugh. “Who would accompany my thunder with all the rain to make my travels between Midgard and Asgard seem like approaching storms and make it easy for me to arrive unnoticed?” Thor proclaimed as he approached (y/n). “And, finally, who would we possibly have to love with all our hearts, unconditionally and unendingly? We love you so much (n/n), and we hope you can forgive us.” Clint finished up, the final bunch of flowers being placed in her arms and one last kiss to her now flushed cheeks.

“You guys, I… I don’t know what to say. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you. You made a mistake, and as long as you fixed it, everything is going to be fine. Thank you so much.” (y/n) cried, tears flowing down her face as she walked up to and hugged the life out of each of her boys. “I love you guys with all my heart. Thanks for making my day special, even if it was a little late.”

With the problem set behind them, the DJ turned up the music, followed by the lights changing colour and illuminating the room like a rainbow. The Avengers danced the night away, and (y/n) couldn’t have been happier that she got to celebrate a special night with the most special people in her life.


End file.
